Экономика Новой Зеландии
Экономика Новой Зеландии Монетно-денежная система Денежная система Новой Зеландии зародилась лишь с приходом на эти земли первых европейцев. В более ранние времена маори не использовали деньги в привычном понимании этого слова, предпочитая строить свои экономические взаимоотношения на основе бартерных обменов. До 1840 г. в стране не существовало единой монетной системы и поселенцы использовали в основном монеты британской чеканки. Банкноты были значительно менее распространены в обращении. После 1840 г. в обращение вошли частные долговые обязательства и банкноты, выпускаемые частными торговцами. Такая ситуация складывалась вплоть до 1881 года и суммарно 48 частных торговцев за этот период выпустили в обращение свои банкноты и монеты. В 1897 г. единственной легальной валютой страны стали денежные знаки Великобритании. Кроме этого еще 6 банков страны имели право выпускать в обращение собственные банкноты. С 1930 г. единственной легальной валютой страны стали денежные знаки вводимые в обращение Резервным Банком Новой Зеландии ( . В качестве образца стала использоваться британская денежная система с делением на фунты стерлингов, шиллинги и пенсы. В 1967 году в обращение была введена десятичная система с одновременным введением в обращение долларов и центов. В настоящее время в обращении страны находятся банкноты номиналом в 5, 10, 20, 50 и 100 долларов. И монеты номиналом в 10, 20 и 50 центов. Сельское хозяйство thumb|right|200px|Пастбища Новой ЗеландииНовая Зеландия пользуется во всем мире репутацией эффективного и новаторского производителя сельскохозяйственной продукции. Продукция промышленного животноводства (особенно молочное омышленное поголовье овец составляло в 2005 г. более 40 млн. голов; поголовье крупного рогатого скота составляло 8.6 млн. голов, из них 4.2 млн. голов составляло молочное стадо; фермерское половье оленей составило в том же году 1.6 млн. голов.Agricultural production statistics for the 2006 Структура сельскохозяйственной отросли Новой Зеландии во многом уникальна для развитых стран. Основную ее особенность составляет отсутствие дотаций со стороны государства и необходимость производителям сельскохозяйственной продукции самостоятельно конкурировать со своими коллегами из других производящих стран, традиционно пользующихся поддержкой своих государств. Именно в этой связи, Новая Зеландия настойчиво выступает на международных экономических форумах и, особенно в рамках ВТО, в рамках за введение общего режима контроля за процессами государственных финансовых поддержек сельскохозяйственных отраслей экономики во всех производящих странах. Контроль за развитием и функционированием сельского хозяйства страны осуществляет Министерство Сельского Хозяйства и Лесной Промышленности ( ). Однако такой контроль не является ограничительным и все сельское хозяйство Новой Зеландии существует и развивается на основах принципах свободной экономики. Энергетика В основе энергетического состояния Новой Зеландии лежит использование нефте- и газо- продуктов, электроэнергии и геотермальной энергии. В связи с безъядерным статусом страны, атомная энергетика в Новой Зеландии не используется и планов ее появления не существует. Суммарные энергетические показатели добычи газа в Новой Зеландии составляют ориентировочно 200 петаджоулейGas Fields & Production. Суммарные энергетические показатели добычи нефти составляют 38 петаджоулейNew Zealand Petroleum Update. Добыча нефти в стране заметно снижается в последние годы и количество импортируемых нефтепродуктов неуклонно растет, составив в 2004 году суммарно около 300 петаджоулейNew Zealand Ministry of Economic Development, Energy Information. Добыча угля в Новой Зеландии составляет в суммарных энергетических показателях ориентировочно 140 петаджоулей в показателях 2006 года. Около трети добываемого угля отправляется на экспортCoal Association of New Zealand. Активно используется геотермальная энергия. Из 129 известных геотермальных зон в Новой Зеландии имеют промышленное значение 36 зон с температурами от 70 до 220 градусов. Геотермальный пар используется в целом ряде промышленных и сельскохозяйственных производств, но основной его объём используется для выработки электроэнергии. Такое его использование дает не менее 7% (9.7 петаджоуля) от общего объема вырабатываемой в стране электроэнергии. New Zealand geothermal uses Общее производство электроэнергии в стране в показателях 2006 года составило 149.4 петаджоуля. При этом наибольшее количество электроэнергии (56%, более 83 петаджоулей) было произведено на гидроэлектростанциях. Газ и уголь стали следующими по важности в качестве источников получения электроэнергии, с их помощью в 2006 году было выработано соответственно 21.3 % и 13.1% от общего объема электроэнергии или 31.9 и 19.6 петаджоулей соответственно. Альтернативные источники выработки электроэнергии представлены ветровыми станциями и в 2006 году они дали 1.5% от общих объемов. New Zealand Electricity Commission annual report, 2005 - 2006 Торговля Новая Зеландия — страна, уделяющая большое внимание внешней торговле и международному экономическому сотрудничеству. По различным оценкам не менее 20% производимой в стране продукции предназначено для экспорта. По данным 2006 г. в общих цифрах объем экспорта Новой Зеландии составлял почти 33 миллиарда долларов (здесь и далее в этом разделе цифры приводятся в долларах Новой Зеландии) и объем импорта превысил 37 миллиарда долларов.Overseas cargo statistics, 2006 Основными экспортными отраслями экономики страны традиционно принято считать сельское хозяйство, добычу и переработку морепродукции, лесную и деревообрабатывающую промышленность. Именно на долю этих отраслей приходится более половины экспортной выручки страны. Молочная продукция составляет не менее 18% от общего объема экспорта, на долю шерсти приходится не менее 14% объема экспорта и доля продукции лесного хозяйства и деревопереработки составляет не менее 4% общего объема экспорта Новой Зеландии.Exports of agricultural products from New Zealand in 2006 Наибольшую долю импорта в страну составили нефтяные продукты и топливо, на такие закупки потребители страны истратили более 3.1 миллиарда долларов. Второй по величине нишей импорта стали в последние годы автомобили, занимая 3.1 миллиарда долларов в общем обьеме импорта. Далее следует импорт авиационной техники с ежегодными затратами на него не менее 1.7 миллиарда долларовNew Zealans Export statistics. Основными торговыми партнерами страны являются Австралия (объем торговли с этой страной составляет по данным 2005 г. 6.1 миллиарда долларов, США (4.2 миллиарда долларов по тем же данным), Япония (3.3 миллиарда долларов). Не менее 70% экспорта из Новой Зеландии приходится на страны АТЭСNew Zealand external trade statistics Туризм thumb|left|200px|Национальный парк Абеля ТасманаСфера туризма и сопутствующие ей индустрии становятся с каждым годом все более важным слагаемым успешного развития экономики Новой Зеландии. Месторасположение страны, красота ее природы в сочетании с развитием активных программ привлечения туристов в страну являются основными благоприятсвующими этому факторами. В настоящее время туризм создает не менее 10% ВНП страны. В сфере туризма работают почти 18 000 предприятий и они создают около 10% рабочих мест в стране. The Ministry of Tourism publications В 2006 году страну посетило рекордное за всю ее историю количество туристов – 2 422 000 человек. При этом в среднем туристы находились в стране в 2006 году по 20 дней и истратили в Новой Зеландии более 6,5 миллиардов долларов. Основное количество туристов составляют жители Австралии. Значительно выросло за последнее время число туристов из КНР и они составили в 2006 году вторую по общему количеству группу туристов. Далее следуют США, Германия, Южная Корея и Япония. Tourism leading indicators monitor, 2006 Транспорт Развитие транспорта и транспортной инфраструктуры являются одним из экономических приоритетов страны на протяжении всей истории ее развития. Связано это, прежде всего, с достаточно низкой по сей день плотностью населения на относительно большой территории со значительными расстояниями между населенными пунктами. Структура транспортной системы внутри страны строится на основе cети cкоростных автомобильных государственных дорог ( ), включающих в себя более 100 автомобильных магистралей и администрируемых государственной организацией . В этой системе дорога SH1 проложена с севера на юг и проходит по всей длине Северного и Южного островов. Общая протяженность автомобильных дорог страны составляет более 92 000 км. Протяженность железнодорожных магистралей страны составляет 3 898 км. Из них электрофицированно около 500 км. Национальная система железных дорог управляется государственной организацией . В 1993 году железные дороги страны были приватизированны, но в связи с их тяжелым экономическим положением в 2003 году Правительство Новой Зеландии согласилось вновь взять их под собственный контроль. Внутренние водные пути страны утратили свою былую важность в качестве транспортных артерий, но и по сей день 1 609 км пригодны и частично используются для речной навигации. Остров Северный и Остров Южный связаны между собой прямой регулярной паромной переправой, позволяющей осуществлять пассажирские и грузовые перевозки. Часть используемых паромов приспособлены для транспортировки железнодорожных вагонов и автомобильного транспорта. Исторически огромную важность для страны составляют морские порты. В настоящее время порты с контейнерными терминалами работают в Окленде, Тауранге, Веллингтоне, Данидине и Нейпире. Портпункты работают в Вангареи, Гисборне, Нью-Плимут, Нельсоне, Пиктоне, Тимару и Блафе. Еще три бухты эпизодически используются для стоянок судов и переработки грузов. В стране также действует шесть речных портов, имеющих таковой статус, но не играющих сегодня сколь-либо важноой транспортной роли. В стране работает 113 аэропортов и аэродромов. Основным из них является аэропорт Окленда, принимающий около 11 миллионов пассажиров в год. Не менее 70% пассажиров прибывают в Новую Зеландию через негоAuckland Airport in 2005. Следующими по значимости и обьемам перевозок являются аэропорты ВеллингтонаWellington Airport statistics и КрайстчерчаChristchurch Airport media releases, обрабатывающих около 4 млн. пассажиров ежегодно. Национальным авиаперевозчиком Новой Зеландии является компания c основным аэропортом базирования в Окленде. Самолеты этой компании совершают регулярные полеты в 11 стран мира, а участие компании в международных партнерских программах позволяет ее пассажирам без труда добраться практически в любую точку мира. Четыре ее дочерние компании - , , , - выполняют основное количество коммерческих авиареревозок внутри страны. Трубопроводы в Новой Зеландии проложены для транспортировки газа (около 1000 км), транспортировки нефтепродуктов (160 км.) и транспортировки сжиженного газа (150 км.) Международные инвестиции Новая Зеландия, являясь полноправным участником международного финансового рынка, активно участвует в мировых инвестиционных процессах. Австралия и США являются важнейшими финансовыми партнерами страны. По данным 2006 года сумарный объем текущих сумарных инвестиций предпринимателей этих стран в экономику Новой Зеландии составил ориентировочно 110 миллиардов долларов (здесь и далее в этом разделе цифры приводятся в долларах Новой Зеландии), что составило почти половину общего объема иностранных инвестиций Balance of payments and international investment position: Investment by country. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Следующими по объему общих текущих инвестиций в страну стали Великобритания, Швейцария и Сингапур инвестировав суммарно более 20 миллиардов долларов Balance of payments and international investment position: Investment by country. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Наиболее популярными областями для иностранных инвестиций в экономику Новой Зеландии являются проекты в области финансов и страхования Balance of payments and international investment position: Investment by industry. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Объём инвестиций иностранных предпринимателей в Новую Зеландию в 2006 году составил 19,5 миллиарда долларов, при этом новозеландские предприниматели инвестировали в том же году лишь 10,7 миллиарда долларов в зарубежные проектыBalance of payments and international investment position: Highlights. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Примечания Категория:Экономика Новой Зеландии en:Economy of New Zealand fr:Économie de la Nouvelle-Zélande pt:Economia da Nova Zelândia fi:Uuden-Seelannin talous